In a shield connector device 101 according to the related art illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, to both ends of electric wires 130 having flexibility, shield connectors 110 and 120 which respectively include terminals 116 and 126 connected to the conductors of the electric wires 130, connector housings 111 and 121 made of an insulating material to accommodate the terminals 116 and 126, and shield shells 112 and 122 that cover the outer sides of the connector housings 111 and 121 are mounted. In addition, braids 140 are provided as a shield cover so as to cover the outer sides of the electric wires 130 exposed between the shield connectors 110 and 120 at both ends, and both ends of the braids 140 are fixed to the cylindrical portions of the respective shield shells 112 and 122 of the shield connectors 110 and 120 by crimping shield rings 150. The braids 140 are used to ensure slight movability between the shield connectors 110 and 120 at both ends.
Examples of such a type of shield connector device are disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In addition, a configuration in which electric wires are covered with a shield pipe instead of covering the electric wires between two shield connectors with braids is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 3.